


Sweet

by xfsista



Series: 2011 Dramione Drabble Halloween [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dramionedrabble, D/Hr, DH: EWE, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfsista/pseuds/xfsista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission for Prompt 2 of the 2011Dramione Drabble Halloween Challenge. Prompt 2 had to include any/all of the following: Candy, Cauldron, Fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

His hand slid covertly across the table toward the bag full of goodies. He had almost reached it when he was stopped by a sharp smack.

“Draco!” Hermione chided. “That candy is not for you. It’s for the children.”

He looked at her grumpily and rubbed the back of his hand. “Can you explain again why we are doing this?”

She rolled her eyes and went into lecture mode. “It’s a Muggle Halloween tradition. Children dress up and go door to door and people give them treats.” She poured the bag’s contents into a small pewter cauldron. “Since Mum and Dad are away at a conference, they asked that I hand out the candy this year.”

Draco shook his head. “So, Muggle kids knock on strangers’ doors and beg for sweets? That sounds daft.” 

“I think you’re just jealous that you never got to go trick-or-treating,” she said haughtily. 

“Wait! _Trick_ -or-treat?” With a suddenly piqued interest, he raised his eyebrows.

Hermione gave him a warning glare. “Don’t even think about it.” 

She hid a smile when he visibly deflated. To distract himself from his discouraged mischief, he snatched up the candy bag and started reading the label. Something caught his attention and he narrowed his eyes.

“Granger?”

“Hmm?” she asked distractedly as she fiddled with fake cobwebs around the front door.

“There’s an awful lot of _sugar_ in these. Didn’t your Mum tell me that sugar is bad for teeth?” 

He watched as Hermione’s hands halted and her back stiffened. Cheeks pink and eyes guilty, she slowly looked over her shoulder at him. The second she bit her lip with uncertainty, he knew.

“You’ve never been trick-or-treating either! I bet your parents don’t even know you’re here!” He laughed with delight at having caught her in a lie.

She twisted her fingers together in discomfort. “Well, I always wanted to, but Mum and Dad wouldn’t let me because they didn’t want me eating sweets. So, instead I’d wear my costume and we’d have Halloween parties at home where I got fruit instead of candy.”

His laughter died down, but he still couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of her pouting so prettily. He grabbed her hands and pulled her down into his lap. He nuzzled her neck. “Oh, my poor deprived girl.” He licked the ticklish skin behind her ear and she squirmed. “You don’t need candy. You’re sweet enough.”

She giggled girlishly at his ridiculousness. “You did not just seriously say that.”

Draco pulled back and looked at her mirthful face. The pout had been cute, but he much preferred her smile. He glanced down at her clothes and something else occurred to him.

“I thought you were going to wear that Tinky-Bell costume?”

“It’s _Tinker_ bell, and no, that was Ginny’s idea.”

“But your legs looked great in that one.” He leered at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Whilst I’m appreciative of your flattery, I refuse to wear a costume depicting a Disney character.”

He knew he should leave it alone, but the way Hermione’s mind worked fascinated him and he couldn’t help himself. So, he asked, “Why?”

“Disney films produce inaccurate representations of witches. I am not going to propagate that erroneous portrayal.”

“Is that why you’re dressed like McGonagall? So Muggle children can see what a real witch looks like?”

Again, Draco had seen through her motives and she averted her eyes from his scrutiny.

“Hermione,” he said gently, “these Muggle children will have no idea that you’re a real witch.”

She looked back at him, silently pleading him to understand. “I know, but I thought maybe I could show them an alternative of what a witch can be.”

He leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth. “You’re a fine witch, Hermione Granger.” He met her lips again, this time more firmly. The sound of a small hand knocking at the door interrupted them. He bounced her on his leg. 

“Go on,” he whispered in her ear. “Go give out your candy.”

With a smile, she stood and grabbed the little cauldron full of treats from the coffee table. She opened the door and he could hear tiny voices call out, “Trick-or-treat!”

He watched as she dropped candy in each of their bags and complimented them on their costumes. A girl in a pink ballerina get-up looked up at Hermione appraisingly. “I like your witch costume. It’s very pretty.” With that, she turned and skipped down the path to the next house.

Taking in the joyous look on Granger’s face, Draco silently agreed with the little girl. His witch was very pretty, indeed. 

Another gaggle of kids was quickly approaching. Before they reached the door, she turned to him. 

“Draco.” He swore that her brown eyes were twinkling. “I set some sweets aside for you. They’re in the kitchen.” She whipped back around to greet the miniature ghosts and goblins.

Yes, his witch was pretty. She was also sweeter than any candy could ever be.


End file.
